


Do You Love Me?

by mochegato



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochegato/pseuds/mochegato
Summary: Jason just wants to establish how much Marinette loves him
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	Do You Love Me?

Jason watched his fiancée completely focused on her sketching on their couch. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve having her in his life. He walked over to her and lifted her up, placing her in his lap. He chuckled at the surprised squeak Marinette let out and the playful glare she gave him. He stroked her cheeks staring lovingly into her eyes, “Do you love me?” he asked affectionately.

“You know that I do,” she smiled returning his loving gaze and running her hand through his hair.

“Do you love me more than the sunrise?”

“Duh, I hate getting up early anyway,” she said as she rolled her eyes.

“Good point, good point,” he conceded. He thought for a second. “Do you love me more than croissants?”

“I do love croissants… but I love you more.” She wrapped her arms around his neck

“Do you love me more than Ultra Mega Strike III?”

“Why not both? I love crushing you when we play together,” she grinned, booping him on the nose.

“Hmpf,” he grunted. “Do you love me more than walking in the park?”

“I do get a lot of inspiration from the park, but I get more inspiration from you,” she said kissing his right cheek.

“Do you love me more than hamsters,” he asked.

“Hamsters are awfully cute but you’re cuter,” she smiled kissing his left cheek.

“Do you love me more than coffee,” he challenged raising an eyebrow.

“Ooo, that’s a hard one…hmmm”

“Hey!” He huffed in mock indigence.

Giggling and curling further into his chest. “Of course I do,” she said and reached up to kiss his neck.

“Do you love me more than silk?” He asked attempting to nonchalantly look around the apartment and putting on a perfect mask of innocence.

“Silk is beautiful but not as… Jason…” she said suspiciously pulling away enough to look into his eyes. “Jason, what did you do?”

“What!? No, no, no. This is a hypothetical conversation about how much you love me and how much I totally, utterly worship you because of your wit and _kindness_ and strength and generosity…”

“Jason…”

“…and _compassion_ and bravery and creativity…”

“ **Jason…** ”

“…and _patience_ and intelligence and _forgiveness…”_

“ **JASON!** ”

“I did nothing. But, maybe you should stay away from the back room for a little while…” he winced.

“Jason! What did you do in _my_ workroom?”

“It’s also where I hide my uniform remember,” he reminded her, “… and weapons.”

“oh no… no, no, no. Jason! You swore it would be safe.”

“It was not my fault. It was… this is your fault, really,” he said backing slowly away.

“Excuse me! You want to try that again, Mask Boy?” she said moving toward him with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

“Okay, first off, it’s a helmet, you know that. That’s just rude. And second, _you_ left your fabric on the weapons side near my gun cleaning rags and…” he stopped as he noted the murderous, narrowed eyes his fiancée, the love of his life was giving him. Why was she so hot when she was angry? How was that fair? How was he supposed to keep arguing when he was turned on? Was it bad that he was already thinking of other things he could do to get her to give him that look and talk to him in that tone of voice again? Yeah, he might not survive until the wedding. This is how he died, but permanently this time. At least it would be a good view on the way out.

He hung his head in defeat. “…and maybe we should go fabric shopping,” he sighed grabbing his wallet and opening the door for her. “Come on, let’s go. We can get lunch, too.”

“Sounds like fun, Mask Boy.” She said grinning at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she passed in into the hallway.

“No! No, no, no, no. That nickname is not staying,” he called after her. Her laughter was his only response. He sighed again. God he loved that woman so much.


End file.
